Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: The world had gotten through the death of the Avatar before but the Avatar isn't supposed to die at the age of 26 Korra isn't supposed to die at 26. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, so what do they do now? a group of one shots and a few multi part stories conecting the end of Legend of Korra to the start of Legend of Levi


"What happened? Are you two hurt?" Opal hears Bolin ask as he and Mako run up behind her and Asami as the dust from the former building now turned to rubble

Asami can't bring herself to answer, her hand moving its way up to the betrothal platinum ring Korra had given her almost two years ago. The longer the dust remains in the air without a figure rising the more her lunch threatens to make a reappearance. Her knees shaky as she watches the dust settle. A litany of all the spirits she can think of passes through her mind _please, please Korra, you promised_ she thinks, her knees so unstable she's unsure if Opal's hand is keeping her from running towards the former building or collapsing on the street where she stood.

Taking in the scene Mako looks around noticing Korra's not there "What's wrong?" he asks as Lin and Su come up behind the group "Where's Korra?"

"She- she was in the building." Opal finally answers and suddenly all noise stops, all eyes snap to the captain of industry and the airbender as if not believing what they just heard, those words also seem to be the straw that breaks the camel's back with Asami as she breaks down and begins to let tears fall, Opal turns her around at the shoulder away from the building, pulling her tight into a hug "I'm sure she's fine, she'll be fine. It's Korra, she'll be okay." she mumbles into the taller girl's shoulder

Lin and Su run towards the building "Right there." Lin says pointing a few feet into the pile of rubble, "About 5 and a half feet down." she says bending the first bit of rocks away

"Lin, do you feel a heartbeat?" Su asks quietly as she helps move one of the larger pieces of debris, her sister had always been better at seeing with earthbending than her

"It's slight, but it's there." Lin says adding to the small heap that they've gotten off of the Avatar Lin vaguely hear sirens in the distance and figures Mako or Bolin had radioed it in

"There." Su says pointing to the Blue armband they had just uncovered, the next few pieces revealed the rest of her body, both the sisters move to beside the unconscious girl, Korra's skin looked like a patchwork of bruises and cuts with very little plain skin, her left arm and leg were twisted a unnatural angle, finding the closest piece of metal big enough to lie the girl on Lin bends it into a makeshift stretcher both of them carefully moving the girl onto it, inciting more than a few whimpers and gasps from her, though both sisters can't help but think that was much better then when she goes silent. Su climbs out and Lin bends the stretcher up to her as the ambulance pulls up.

Lin and Su help move Korra onto the vehicle before walking back to the others "I'm going to go get Kya and Tenzin and bring them to the hospital, if she can't help Korra-" _no one in the city will be able to._

Still having still not let go of Asami, Opal looks up at her aunt "Take Juicy, Aunt Lin, he'll be faster than the car to get to the island, we'll take the satomobile." Lin nods running toward the bison, Mako following close behind both of them jumping on Juicy

"Come on Asami, it's Korra, it'll take more than a building to keep her out." Bolin says clapping her on the shoulder softly before giving her a small hug, not even he fully believes himself. However Asami nods nonetheless, allowing Opal to lead he to the car, passing Su the keys, not trusting herself to actually get them to the hospital. Opal jumps in the back and scoots over so Asami can join her and Bolin jumps in the front.

The Metal Clan matriarch speeds to the hospital knowing no one will be stopping her today, they get to the main hospital in town in nearly record time. Su doesn't even really have time to stop before the other three in the car have jumped out before she's actually parked. Asami walks up to the receptionist asking "Where's Korra, what's going on with her?" She asks scarring the woman just a bit before Su comes up behind her

"Asami, why don't I talk to her, you go sit down." She suggests calmly seeing how tense the girl was

The CEO thinks for a moment before yielding to the older woman, she doesn't care who gets the information she just wants to know what's going on with Korra. She thinks as she sits down in ones of the chairs opposite of Opal and Bolin.

After a few minutes Su says "Thank You." to the receptionist before walking back to the group, Opal stands up and hugs her mother.

Su tightens her hold on her daughter running her fingers through her hair before loosening her grip, still holding tight to her elbow though as Opal backs away "Does she have anything about Korra?" Opal asks causing the other two to snap their heads up from their hands to hear the answer.

"Nothing yet." The metalbender says shaking her head turning to Asami "She just got here, so at the moment, no news is good news, for now we wait." She says slowly

Mere seconds after Su sits, the door to the room opens to reveal Lin, Tenzin, Kya and Mako, the waterbender going through the door across the way to help with Korra as the other three sit down, "What the flameo happened with you kids in that building?" Lin asks, looking between Asami and Opal

Taking a breath the airbender slowly begins "We were in the main hallway when the first explosion went off…"

" **Shit." Korra yells as the explosion leaves their ears ringing and the building crumbles around them "we need to get out of here!" She yells, though it sounds muffled to both Opal and Asami as another wall comes smashing down**

" **How do you propose we do that? I can't see my hand infront of me, let alone the exit down that hall." Asami asks as Korra jumps over the pile that had been created between them to be right beside the other two**

" **Plus even if we could see, my wingsuit had some serious tears put into it by the wall just now." Opal points out**

" **Then we leave the same way we came in, we do our best to retrace our steps. If we do that we'll be fine." Korra says pointing in the direction they had come from, Opal nods and begins walking, blowing the air in front of them as clear as possible Asami and Korra follow, Korra staying behind the other two keeping an eye out for falling walls or floors**

" **Can you see the door yet, Opal?"**

" **Yeah it's just up-" she's cut off by a groaning followed by a snap, looking over they see a platinum beam that made up the structure falling toward them, Korra takes a step forward, her hand straight out, airbending the other two away from her, nearer to the door.**

 **Korra can't stop the grunts of pain slipping through her lips as the beam smacks her arm and lands solidly on her leg, she vaguely hears a snap from her leg, shaking her head and biting down on her lip she stand up "Go! Get out of here!" she yells "I'll find another way out." She looks around seeing none**

" **I'm** _ **not**_ **leaving you here alone." Asami says regaining her footing and takes a step closer to Korra and the newly formed pile of rubble**

" **She's right, Korra, that's not happening." Opal says pushing herself to her feet**

" **Yes, it is, Opal. You guys get out, I'll find another way, it'll be fine, I promise." The Avatar says**

" **Korra… no." Asami says taking another small step closer to her fiancée**

" **I'll be fine, 'Sami." She says still not seeing a way out for her "I promise." She turns to the airbender "Opal, get her out of here, and keep her out, please." She all but begs needing them out of here**

 **Opal reluctantly nods grabbing Asami's wrist, looking over at Korra one last time before pulling the CEO out, not letting go of her wrist despite the begging until they're almost to the building her aunt and mother were in** _ **we need help.**_ **Is all she can think**

 **At that moment, there's a second bang and a crash, Opal and Asami turn around in time to see the building they'd just left turn to a pile of stone. The airbender quickly grabs the heiress's shoulder stopping her from running back to the building. Both of them hold their breaths, hoping beyond hope to see Korra's figure in the dust.**

" **Please Korra, you promised." Asami breathes as Bolin runs up behind them**

Opal explains the basics before the door Asami had been staring at finally opening, revealing Kya. The only daughter of Avatar Aang's hands covered in water and sticky, quickly drying blood, she walks up to the group, looking at Asami

"Can I please talk to you over there?" She says pointing to a corner of the waiting room, the words are like magic, causing everyone to deflate a bit, if she wants to talk to Asami, the result was clear, but Asami stands nonetheless and walks over to where Kya had indicated the healer following her.

Asami turns to look at the older woman the moment they are away from the group "She's dead, isn't she?" Her stomach frozen, knowing her answer in her soul

Kya frowns, having half hoped for a better way to tell the girl _how is there a 'better way'? The Avatar, Korra, is dead_ "Yes." She says nodding and putting her hand on the heiress's shoulder "She is, I'm so sorry Asami. We tried everything, But Korra is dead."

The CEO stares at her for a few seconds, blinking back tears before turning on a yuan, shrugging the had off her shoulder. Before she half runs half walks out of the hospital, using the last of her control to not break down until she's outside.

The boys and Opal stand and quickly follow her out, knowing what Kya had said by Asami's reaction and needing to be there for the heiress instead of hearing it for themselves

Those remaining had dealt with the death of the Avatar before but still didn't know how to react. _The Avatar isn't supposed to die at the age of 26_ Korra _isn't supposed to die at 26. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, so what do we do now?_ They all think slowly sitting down waiting for the kids to return before leaving and figuring out what they, and the world, will do next.


End file.
